A wonderful mother and daugther bond
by Harmon.IslesFan
Summary: Kim and monique almost get caught having sex in her bedroom. she gets monique out of the house but she suggested that they stay just friends. Monique agreed and founded her mom spying on her. what will it lead to? R&R please


Kim Possible and all other characters belong to Disney ©

In her youth, Anne had worked three jobs, gone to med school, and taken care of a charming, if immature, boyfriend named James. Even cutting those jobs down to one and finishing med school, things had hardly gotten easier on her as she grew more mature. Especially now with a full time position as a brain surgeon at Middleton General and with three growing children. Of course, Anne Possible wouldn't trade it for the world.

That didn't mean she wasn't relieved to be home and let her hair down though. As soon as she left the emergency room her carrot orange hair had been freed of its oppressive pony-tail and she was practically rushing out the door. She couldn't wait to get back home after a hard days work, knowing her wonderful husband and children were waiting for her. Or, knowing them as she did, were in the process of blowing up the house. That thought added a bit more urgency as she rolled her old car out of the parking lot and headed home. It wasn't a long trip, but it did give her some time to relax, especially when she didn't see any firetrucks waiting for pulled into the driveway of the Possible residence, a trendy medium sized split-level featuring almost as much glass as walls, and walked inside to throw her keys down on the coffee table in exhaustion. A mother's work never stops, she mused as she started a load of laundry to keep herself busy.

As she was starting the washing machine she heard strange noises going through the house. For a second she thought she recognized giggling. She thought it was one of the girls talking about boys, curiosity got the better of her so she went out in the living room and looked up to see Kim's loft door opened a bit. Anne was about to yell that she was home till she heard more noises coming from was a perfect opportunity for the mother of three. She had never been able to resist a chance to tease her "little bubble-butt". When she walked up the stairs and to Kim's room, she heard a bunch of giggling that sounded like her daughter. She wondered if it was about Ron or another boy up there with her. She tried to be as quite as possible, natural curiosity taking a hold, while she stalked up the steps of Kim's room. Keeping as low as she could, she peered over the , Monique was siting down at the edge of Kim's bed. She couldn't help but wonder what those two were up to. When she saw what was going on she covered her mouth to muffle a quick gasp. She saw Monique's clothes, well bra and shirt, tossed on a chair nearby. Kim was in a similar state of undress, almost facing her mother, though her attention was much more focused on her 'friend'. She couldn't figure out where her clothes were had to swallow a lump in her throat. She certainly wasn't expecting this when she heard Kim giggling, but she could easily see the reason now. Monique, leaning over Kim with a Cheshire grin on her face, was running her smooth hands across Kim's ribs, up them one by one with Kim giggling an squirming at every turn. Slowly one hand traveled up, cupping one of her freed breasts and tweaking the nipple with her thumb. Kim moaned in pleasure, just loud enough for her mother to hear. Her other hand had traveled down and under the seat of her pants, disappearing from Anne's view. For some reason the older woman couldn't stop watching, she knew she should have been up yelling at the two of them, but she couldn't take her eyes off the two for long enough to will her legs to as Monique's free hand was traveling down, and Anne felt the odd urge to follow it, she heard something from below her and ducked out of instinct.

The boys, she realized. She hadn't thought anyone was going to be home, much less Kim and Monique, and had lost track of time watching their little show. Now James was home with the twins in tow, and Kim and Monique had heard and were scrambling for their clothes above her. She just hoped she had ducked out of the way before they saw her, and found herself rushing across the second floor to her room, as much frightened as her daughter above her.

"Shit," Monique cursed.

"Hurry and get dressed!" Kim whispered urgently back to girl in question was scrambling to put on her shirt and bra, scooping them up and pulling them over her had as soon as she found them. Monique was mimicking the action beside her, though a bit slower since she had to wrestle with Kim's bed for her shirt. She was still weaving her arm through the piece of clothing while Kim started moving, jumping down the stairs to see if the coast was clear. She was lucky, barely hearing the door slam and shoes come off down in the foyer. She turned towards the open hatch and called out; "Hurry up, it's clear!" in a hushed nodded as she rounded the stairs, still struggling with her shirt, and followed the panicked teen across the hall to Kim's bathroom. Even from the second story they could hear the tweebs rushing through the living room and James clomping wearily up the stairs. It seemed they had been right on time, but that just left a little problem of being trapped in a bathroom together with her parents outside. If they weren't suspicious before, they sure were now. Kim was getting nervous because she heard her father coming up the stairs.

A window across the room caught her attention, forming an idea along with a mischievous grin. Monique looked at her suspiciously. The noises downstairs continued to grow and the redhead's ears perked up. The tense grip over Kim's nervous system just seemed to focus the evil look she had caught Monique with."Kim, what the hell are you thinking?" She asked, feeling quite a bit more frightened than when she just had Kim's parents to deal with. The cheerleader smirked.

"Sooo, Mon', good at flying?" Kim asked as she opened window. Monique balked. It seemed that their roles were reversed, just seconds ago Monique had had Kim at her mercy.

"En-oh, girl, I'm not jumping out the damn window."

"Awww, but it will be fun!" Kim giggled.

"For you maybe! You jump out of airplanes all the time, but you ain't gonna see me jumpin' from one of them to escape your 'rents!" Outside James passed the door over, calling out,

"Honey, Kimmie-Cub, are you home?" That sound almost made Kim push Monique out the window. The terrified girl scrambled back against Kim, nearly bowling the two over.

"Oh, no-no-no, GF. You know I don't do heights."

"Come on, Mon', it's just one story." Kim insisted.

"And a broken leg is 'just' a broken leg, right?" Hissing in fear, Monique pushed further into Kim's arms.

"Hey, hey, look at me." A second later Monique's eyes caught the vibrant green of Kim's own,

"I won't let you get hurt, you know? Just..." The cheerleader leaned in, grabbing a quick kiss that reminded Monique why she was in this relationship with the dangerous bombshell.

"Relax."Another second later, Monique found her body being pressed forcefully against Kim's and their lips smashing together. She held them there as long as she could before Kim pulled away, shushing her quietly.

"You can open your eyes now." Brown eyes opened, quickly darting around to see that they were standing just shy of the hedges outside, Kim holding her just off the ground. She'd hardly noticed the transition, but she already knew that Kim had a surprising amount of strength hidden behind that beautiful frame. She just had to question if it was worth they stepped apart, Monique gave a heavy sigh.

"I thought I was going to die there, GF..." She said slowly.

"What's wrong, Mon'?" Kim asked. There was a heavy look to Monique's face, one her girlfriend couldn't really judge. What Kim didn't know was that she was thinking over how she was going to say to Kim that the relationship wasn't going to work without hurting her. Monique thought to herself, "Well, here goes nothing."

"Kim," the brunette started quietly. There was a somber tone to her voice that made Kim nervous.

"This is fun and I like you, I really do." She looked away, Kim's face was already falling. It wasn't hard to guess what came next.

"But I'm not like you. Getting shot at while we're eating, stopping robber while we're shopping and fights while we're dancing. I just want a normal date once in a while, and that's not my idea of a good date. That's just danger, and I don't do danger." It was hard looking Kim in the eyes. But the redhead wasn't as much worried about herself as she was Monique. It hurt having to dump your best friend like that, she knew that from experience.

"So you think so too?" Kim looked up, catching sight of a rather goofy grin on Kim's face. The girl hid her pain well, well enough that not even Monique, her best friend, could read it.

"Huh?"

"We almost got caught today, Mon'. And not just today, we've been lucky no one was hiding in the shadows watching us." For a second she stuttered, before continuing, "And you know how much everyone is relying on me to be the 'perfect girl', you know I can't be seen with a girlfriend." Monique's mouth only closed when she realized it was hanging open. So Kim felt the same way. It did make things easier on her, she'd been having these doubts for a while now and was terrified of hurting her best friend and girlfriend.

"Still friends?" Monique asked nodded, well aware of her blurring vision, and practically dove into the other girl's outstretched arms, hugging her fiercely, if not just to hide her tears on the other side of Monique's shoulder. They split under the tree in the backyard, Monique heading back home as the sun went down while Kim stuck around, looking out from the hill that overlooked Middleton. She was still smiling, but what was behind that smile was anyone's guess. Not even her mother, standing around the side of the house, quite understood seemed that the girl she'd seen as her baby for the past twenty years, almost, was growing up into a beautiful young woman.

When Kim was about to turn around she heard a faint noise at the side of the house. Kim wondered if it was just an animal or something and snuck towards there to see what it was. Anne had no idea she was coming. She was trying to escape unnoticed, but was too late. Footsteps behind her caused her to turn around, only to be greeted by her daughter who was standing just a few feet away, looking surprised.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Kim asked. Her face was set in a slight scowl, typical for a daughter not wanting her mom to check in on her.

"Uh-" Anne started off with a loss of words. She could only thing to herself, "Sure, Anne, tell your daughter you just climbed out the window after spying on her, just to spy on her again." That didn't sound appealing. Instead she just smiled, rubbed the back of her head awkwardly and offered, "Gardening?" Kim didn't buy it.

"Mom, who the hell gardens at 8 at night? Besides we don't even have a garden!"

"Oh, right. Heh, silly me!" Anne replied, trying to laugh it off. "Well, as you were." She turned and tried to walk away before Kim grabbed her arm.

"Oh no you don't, mom, we need to have a little talk about spying on me." She had a stern face on, an angry scowl that kept Anne glued to the spot.A mother, after all, wanted little more than the love and respect of her children. She sighed, giving Kim a light smile that nearly disarmed the younger Possible.

"I was just- I didn't mean to spy on you, Kimmie. I just got home, started some laundry, and I heard something. I guess it was you upstairs," Anne explained, before trying to explain herself, "I was just curious, that's all. And I guess I ended up finding you and Monique..."

"Finding about me and Monique what, mother?" The angry Possible crossed her arms, tapping her foot away waiting for answers of why her own mom would spy on her. It pissed her off to no end and Anne could see it in every nuance of her posture and didn't want to admit to any of this. But she had raised Kimberly Anne Possible, and she'd raised her well, the type of girl to never tell a lie and do as she said she would. Anne couldn't lie to her, she wouldn't.

"I caught you two having sex. I just didn't want everything to get blown out of proportion so I didn't say anything," she insisted. That wasn't the whole truth. The truth had been that she'd found herself getting excited and just didn't want anyone to know. But not even her values would let her admit that. "I know you have responsibilities, like being the spokeswoman for half a dozen different advocacy groups, but I don't care who you date or what gender they are, as long as you're happy."

"Mom-" Kim managed before choking up. She seemed to be at a loss for words, she'd expected her fiercely moral parents to pretty much hate her for her choice in partners. It meant the world to her that her mom would love her no matter what.

"Shh," Anne gathered her daughter in her arms, shushing her until she managed to calm herself. "Quiet, Kim, it'll be alright,"

"Thank you," the young Possible managed. It took her a few seconds just to say that, and Anne looked down on her with a knowing, if not slightly devious smile.

"I don't much care for you having sex under my roof though." Kim blushed deeply.

"MOM!" Kim shouted, their moment of bonding ruined. "That's so- so embarrassing! Dad would kill me if he ever finds out." Anne laughed with an amused smirk. She loved to tease her precious little bubble-butt.

"I'm just teasing you. Now, come on, Kimmie, let's go inside. I'm sure you're tired." She put her arm around Kim as the two walked around the house to the backdoor. They enjoyed a moment of silence, just the loving presence of a mother and daughter, until just as Anne was about to open the door when she smirked to Kim. She was met with a questioning look from her daughter.

"Soo, Kimmie-cub, how was she in bed?"

"MOOOM!" Kim whined.

Still more to come!


End file.
